


Model III

by bluemisfortune



Series: Valkyrie AU [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Finding out one of Yuuma's closest friends is the younger brother of the monsters who left them in hospital is not the ideal way to help their recovery.





	Model III

 “The way those guys moved,” Kaito hisses. “There’s no way that was human.”

 Ryouga nods, hand going to his chest absently. The spot where his relic should hang. Having to be saved by Durbe like that, a man who can’t even use his armour anymore, is embarrassing. Ryouga’s armour being completely destroyed like that hurts. Not just its output lowered to the point of deactivation, completely destroyed. Ryouga has never been so thoroughly beaten. How is it possible?

 Still, it can’t be anything compared to Katio’s annoyance at being saved by Mizael. 

 The blond is playing with his broken relic in the hospital bed across from him, looking as sour as ever. Ryouga doesn’t blame him. Both of them, being beaten so easily. And across the room, on the other side of Ryouga, Yuuma is still out cold, apparently having met something even worse than the two of them. Although, his relic is still in one piece around his neck.

 “So, we’re down to an inexperienced, soft hearted idiot, a guy who lost his armour to the idiot, and those two.” 

 Ryouga nods.  _ Those two.  _ Vector and Mizael. They need the Barian serum to get their armour to react at high enough levels not to cause backfires. A source of huge frustration for both of them, Ryouga knows. 

 “Although, Durbe at least fights better than you do even without his gear.”

 “Wow, really? I’m in a hospital bed. Do you not have any sympathy?”

 “I’m not entirely sure why you’re sounding so surprised,” Kaito says with a shrug. “Besides, aren’t hospital beds like a second home to you?”

 Ryouga sighs and leans back against the pillows. This is ridiculous. “What does it matter anyway? Unless you know where you and I can find replacement relics, we’re all but useless. I wonder how Durbe manages without his relic.”

 “Better than you with your relic, apparently,” he says. 

 

 Ryouga glares over at him and Kaito sighs, holding up his relic, watching the light glint off the broken edges. There’s a quiet knock on the door and it opens slowly.

 “Ryouga? Kaito?”

 “Michael?” Ryouga frowns a little. Michael is one of Yuuma’s friends. He can only imagine he’s here to check up on him. Although how he’s got into a top secret military base is beyond him. “Yuuma’s not awake yet. Sorry. We’ll tell him you were here, if you want.” 

 “It’s you two I’m here to see, actually,” Michael says quietly. The door closes behind him and he walks over to the computer, bringing up security footage the agency had seized of their battles. “I need you to tell me about the two you faced.”

 “Wait, have you been working for these guys all along?” Ryouga snaps. 

 Michael frowns a little. “Please, tell me about them.”

 “They weren’t human, that’s for sure,” Kaito says. “I don’t know what Yuuma bumped into but those things… they looked human, but they moved like nothing human ever could.” 

 “He broke my sword,” Ryouga hisses. That smug grin and blazing eyes flash across the screen and Ryouga’s fists clench. “And those monsters aren’t like the old ones. Then it touched my sword, it broke my entire armour.”

 “Mine too,” Kaito says, nodding slightly, gazing down at his relic. “It caught my gauntlet. It should have been turned to dust, but instead, my armour broke. It turned to these red lights and completely disassembled.”

 Ryouga nods. “It didn’t even reform my clothes. Lucky we’d been at a concert and it was only my stage clothes. Although, I hate to think how much that cost.” 

 

 “He finally woke them both up,” Michael sighs and shuts down the screens. He turns away and Ryouga scowls. “I hope you two feel better soon.” 

 “Hey, wait,” Ryouga snaps.

 “You know who they are?” Kaito says, eyes narrowed. 

 “Don’t think we need armour to kick you ass, Michael.” 

 “You couldn’t beat my big brothers with your armour,” Michael says, glancing at them over his shoulder with a bright smile. “I doubt you’d last five seconds against me without. I wouldn’t want to hurt you anymore that you two already are.”

 “Your big brothers?” they repeat. 

 “Mm, models V and IV.” 

 “Models?” Ryouga says. “You make it sound like they were created.”

 “And if they’re your big brothers,” Kaito says, “what are you?”

 “Model III. And our father did create us.” The two of them fall silent, just staring and Michael tilts his head, looking way too adorable for someone related to those monsters. “I’m sure, if they wanted to, my brothers could have killed you. Please, be grateful they showed restraint. Especially IV, it’s something very rare from him. You’re very lucky, Ryouga.”

 He walks out before they can say a word, leaving Kaito and Ryouga staring after him. There’s a sudden cold chill to them room. Ryouga doesn’t doubt, when he’d been sitting there without his arms, that demon could certainly have pushed him further. Could have killed him. Ryouga really was lucky.


End file.
